callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samantha Maxis
Untitled I'm suprised no-one has mentioned the obvious Edward-Teddy 'nickname' link. Edward decieved them and murdered them. He is a liar. Teddy is a liar? 08:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) What you just said is not obvious... :At Imdb, there's this actress credited as German Angel on the World at War page. Does this refer to Samantha or what? - Kenny99 02:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :"the zombies follow the monkey bombs because it reminds them of samantha?" that needs to be deleted because it is both rediculous and sounds very unprofessional. 03:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC)PatriotArrow samantha in kino on the triva for this page it has that she has apparently been seen in a chair in her room has anyone got a link showing this (sorry not signed in forgot password) Another way to prove that samantha is behind all this is on "Ascension" when Tank Dempsey is pack-a-punching a weapon he says "Who knew one girl could cause so much trouble". SerbSkillz00 How do we know Sam and/or Dr. Maxis is dead, Sam could be alive, the teady bear fits in as samantha lost her teddy bear while excaping and her connection to the zomies is though the bear., but she helps all who have a chance battling zombies by dropping power ups, The Mystery Box, and Perks + Pak-a-punch. I mean, if I were Dr. Maxis, I'd tackle fluffy and tell sam to get out of there! P.S The title is Samantha in kino, not Samantha in Ascension SerbSkillz00 -SharpShot717 Well, based on what you said about her helping with the power ups, how do we know she isn't playing a game? I mean like, the board in her room could be like the game board? I know it doesn't prove anything but what little girl would give help to someone that she is trying to kill? GeneralRed 05:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I know this sounds stupid but what if there was someone on the other side of the board? Someone who is fighting sam for control to help the survivors? wHOLEgRAINzOMBIES Power-ups make the game fun.Jason1015 11:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) i agree. this could be dr.maxis trying to stop her from going to far. it might be geresh because he does say that she is coming hinting that they are in the same place. while i am typing i just want to add that in the call of the dead radios edward say he was experimenting on her. i think that this might be the reason why she can controls the zombies.something may of went wrong or this was a side affect but this is just something i wanted to say. p.s anyone know what sam means when she says come find me in ascension . because if the thing that freed geresh and sam was overloaded with 115 is it possible that the original characters went to the same place as sam? meaning that she would be in call of the dead? the zombies cant infect others so could she of taken over romero and control him when he goes crazy?anyone else think this? If you believe that Sam didn't die in Der Riese, and can magically control the zombies, then why don't you believe that zombies can infect people? Maxis and Sam are dead because when your locked in a room with a Hellhound and no weapons, you die. More importantly, where do we have proof that she survived? Also, Sam did not invent the Pack-A-Punch machine, Perk-A-Colas or the Mystery Box or provide them for the original cast. Also, its not confirmed that Sam is the girl mentioned in the Kassimir Mechanism, its just 'generally accepted' by most members of this wiki. Aswell as this, Zombies came before Sam's death, so why would they just make her their leader anyway? Oh, and Dempsey is most likely reffering to the deaths of the Maxis family. As if Sam had not come in, Maxis wouldn't of stayed in the room and thus would not have died. The deaths of them lead to the Zombie outbreak, and the Zombie series. The confirmed Sam's role in the storyline is this: Samantha Maxis is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis, a member of Group 935. As Maxis was distracted by Sophia, Richtofen began to despise the Maxis family and plotted to kill them for not mass producing the Wunderwaffe DG-2. At an undetermined time before the events of Nacht der Untoten, Maxis took Samantha's dog (Fluffy) and put her in the teleporter. Instead of dying, Fluffy became a Hellhound. Samantha came rushing into the room asking where was Fluffy, and Richtofen closed and locked the door behind them. Fluffy attacked the two, and mauled and killed them. The Original Cast teleport to the future, and find Sam had a bedroom in the theater for when Maxis presented his new inventions to the Nazis. Her many teddy bears remain wherever she and her father went on Group 935 duties. The speculated role of Sam in the storyline: Sam is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis and Sophia. When Richtofen tried to murder Maxis and Sam, Fluffy somehow killed them and the two became supernatural beings. For some bizarre reason, Sam took control of the Zombies and became the being known as the Demonic Announcer. She follows the group to the future (somehow), and harrases them. She then managed to get to Ascension (again, somehow) and drove a Russian called Yuri to insanity and forced him to create the Gersch Device. However when the device activated, Sam was sucked in and trapped in the Kasimir Mechanism and began to hunt down Gersch. The Original Cast freed Gersch and Sam escaped too, telling them to 'come find her'. Sam then brought the Zombies to Call of the Dead, infected George and trapped the original cast in the room. They were rescued and sent to Paradise, where most likely Sam is too. there is no part in the radio that indicates that they died. If you listen samantha says, "daddy Im scared" then richtofen activates the teleporter. As for the power ups, it may be possible she was traumitized, she witnessed horrible and brutal things at Der Reise you honestly think she wasn't traumitazed? So including the teleport she may have developed things like multipple personality disorder. Like when she switches to demonic voice and smites the player with zombies, or becomes nice and gives them power ups. and post traumatic stress disorder leading to her cold heartedness. Plus in a radio on Call Of The Dead it says that Richtofen conducted 115 based expirements on Samantha leading to her survival. With the combination of the expirements and the teleport she developed cartain phsycokinetic abilities (etc. summoning hell hounds and controlling the zombies, and speaking to the players as a announcer). And like the hell hounds she developed the (rarily used) ability to teleport as long as theres enough 115 in the area. Going from map to map and to assist in revenge on Richtofen. How do you kill a Hellhound with no weapons and you have a crying little girl right next to you, aswell as the fact that the door is locked? So Maxis/Samantha would of starved to death even if they did survive. And Fluffy would of had to kill them otherwise she wouldn't be able to give birth to the rest of the Hellhounds. And where the fuck do you get evidence that Samantha took control of the Zombies and gets phsycokinetic powers. Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai sure as hell don't have these powers and they were infected with 115. She would be rejected by the Zombies even if she tried. Maxis/Samantha Survived. Also the zombies can infect people through biting etc. When Dempsey downs on Kino he says "I was Turnin" or something along those lines which means he mights transform. And on Ipod WaW zombies in the tutorial Richtofen is turned into a zombie Samantha's Role in the Storyline It appears as if Samantha's presence in the Nazi Zombie storyline is 90% speculation which has been taken as fact on the articles. Can anyone tell me why everyone thinks she's involved with everything that goes on in the Nazi Zombie world even though she presumably doesn't know much about zombies in general?. Like how would she know how to get to the Soviet Cosmodrone and how does she know Yuri at all? --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 21:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) right i strongly agree it make more sence if it maxis getting back at edward for killing him and samanthas not part of ti But what if the non-demonic side of Samantha is trying to help the characters kill the demonic side. The Zombies, Hellhounds, and Monkeys are just her minions. They see all the characters as Sam and try to attack them except for monkeys, (who go for the Perk Machines unless they see you). You've just said speculation. Which was my whole point. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 17:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) well.... its it lameee Samantha's FULL name? It is quite possible that Samantha Maxis' full name is Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis. I found evidence of this in Kino der Toten. actually her name may not be samantha emilia abigail maxis. There is a possibility that the three names are all different people. Also if you look under the names you see what i believe says jv. -joey fresh 03:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) When you start out, go through the upstairs door first. Keep going through that route. When you reach the room with the Stakeout and the MP-40, open the door to the dressing room. Up and to the right of the MP5K drawing, there should be a writing (in the same "chalky" texture as the gun drawings and the "ascend from darkness/help/beware of the 6" messages) that says "Samantha Emilia Abigail" with hearts drawn around it. This obviously denotes that a girl wrote her First and Middle names. Hence, Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis. Zombie Inquisitor 19:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oi, one of the radios (One beneath the garage door behind the lighthouse) in the new Call of the Dead maps has Richtofen talking about how he is about to experiment on poor Samantha! More to come I guess... there is another evedience which proves that samantha is nikolai's daughter: 1.in the der riese easter egg song i says poison fills the cup of the carpenter and one of nikolai's quotes says that he was a capenter once and in poison she means his vodka and othe thing is that nikolai says sumthing about a sign of bad parenting and he says that the teddy bear was one of his "daughter toys" and the writtings on kino tells the name of samanha's brothers or sisters hope wikia puts this on the samantha maxis page ( 23:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC)) Okay no, there are quotes in Beauty of Annihilation that relate to all 4 characters. All children love teddy bears and the names in Kino are probably her real name, now to find someone with the last name Abigail... 23:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, Samantha didn't sing Beauty of Annihilation, nor is the song about Samantha. I find that samantha Emilia Abegail Maxis is not her full name more of her and her friends who were together in der kino, because well they are back in germany (kino der toten is in berlin) so she could have had connections again with her friends Emilia and Abegail. Also when you teleport to samantha's room you can year about three girls singing and laughing ( look up samanthas room ), well this is just my evidence of her name not being Samantha Emilia Abegail Maxis. Defill 22:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Defill the best villan samantha maxis is arguably the best villan in cod history And yet she doesn't do anything nor makes an appearence outside of radios. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 10:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lustig, wie manche Dinge funktionieren.Blahmarrow 13:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Picture Of Samantha Can someone please post a picture of samantha in this box. I don't know why no one has a picture of her. There is a picture of her in Der Riese when you go through the teleporter and you should see those images passing by. During the teleporter travel, you should see her appear in zombie form holding a teddy and smiling at you. Unless you know another small girl that is zombified and smiles at player, then we should make another topic for this weird stranger smiling girl. 08:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) black ops player and zombie plotline follower.ForEyeAmHades Well we don't know if Samantha is a Zombie, which is very unlikely considering there was no 115 in the room in which she died. Well, I found this. Not what you were talking about, but it's something. -ZombieKid123567 You're right. It's a skinny zombie. CoaZTalk 02:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if that's Samantha, but it's relevant. I can tell that it IS female, but it could just be a random zombie... --SUPACRAAZZEE 17:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ^ that is a picture of one of the nova 6 zombies standing upDefill 21:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Defill Dude Really Use your Brain its SAM Hey i know most of you are probbaly minor or big fans of zombies storyline but all of you who think that Sam isent causeing all this god man use your brain the teddy bear,the intel,the songs half of them are in her POV,the monkey her damn voice when you drop the monkey in fire,I MEAN IF ITS NOT SAM WHO COULD IT BE SOME OTHER LITTLE GERMAN DEMON GIRL very and most likely wrong i doubt its MAXIS i mean come on he is dead or alive and depresed thinking sams gone forever also if you need more real info on the storyline go to CoDz we have a full grasp of everything and well ive seen like 14 faults in most trivia not flameing just saying i dont trust a wiki for facts maybe tips You mad? None of it is confirmed, so even if it possibly is, or it might be, it's not going up on the pages. What intel, the radios which barely mention her? The radios which says Richtofen wants to kill her, which he sucessfully did otherwise there would be no Hellhounds? Plus its only in Der Riese that you hear a Demon German girl. You have a 'full grasp' of speculation and you are delusional. Stick with the speculation, this wiki sticks with facts. You acually read all of that? I saw how long it was and how many spelling errors it had, and decided that is was a speculative rant. CoaZTalk 02:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) gruntijackel(sorry if i mispelled your name) but, not trying to troll here, you just said something above about the room of which sam died, and thats speculation too. we all speculate things, and you did say that the wiki sticks to fact. but not every person in the talk pages. dont coming back to this page to tell me something. i wont be back at this page. but dont get angered at someone for speculation if you speculated something on the same page.(although it should not have been posted on the page so good job stopping that!) 21:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Doctor Maxis was not killed by fluffy. He Somehow teleported, From a room in Der Riese he heard Samantha scream and then Fluffy Growl. He could not cope with his daughter being dead so he hung himself. You can see his body hanging outside the map in Der Riese Near "Teleporter C." 21:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sam is actually alive and it has been her the entire time. She was frozen away in the pyramid on Moon. A team of zombies players have completed part of the Moon easter egg and have freed Sam. Here's the link to the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMCbqr9guAw BradyBunch 04:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes i agree it is samantha causing everything shes trying to kill edward and anyone helping him.She also has a board game of der reise in her room complete with action figures of all of the characters so she most likely treats killing them like a game.she also controlls the mystery box because when you are samantha on moon and you get a gun she doesnt like she says quote "now i know how it feels" also sam needs a quote page because she has alot of quotes.therefore samantha has been causing this from square one .the demonic announcer is also samantha if you do the moon easter egg all of this will be clear to you so just do it is nothing like the Shangri la one trust me.Samantha should be put down as a playable character because you can play as her . 00:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) MAXIS DID NOT HUNG HIMSELF! ' Richtofen Brought him to griffin station, there were maxis told sam ''Kill them all the a gunshot is heard thus probably killing maxis, then samantha laughs!. Cam37, The Brother of All Zombies. 00:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) wow, that sounds retarded... CoaZ use your nonexistent brain Defill 22:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Defill Implied. What Treyarch is doing with the story It's greatly implied that it's Samantha. Not confirmed of course but most evidence leads to her. In my opinion, the experiments she went through gave her a strong connection to Element 115 and maybe most of her toys like the teddy bear. Her physical body's dead but a piece of her must live through the element and she's apparently gone missing supported by Richtofen's radio diary in the intro to Kino. Plus, there's really no other female character filling in the requirements. Unless Sophia herself became curious and did some experiments of her own with Element 115,but that's really unlikely. I'm just saying. ;D All in all most of this strongly leads to Samantha but once again it's not really confirmed. Sunshine Man 07:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Sunshine Man! Picture Where did that picture in the infobox come from? It doesn't look official. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'''Supermutantslayer450' ]]You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 21:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) it is official (Jererulz 11:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC)) Moon Quotes for Sam Can we add a link to the quotes page of moon seeing as she has gameplay lines in this map after the easter egg? Finally Proof for the idiots Moon is out Sam is Alive Maxis is dead or Alive Sam controled the zombies sam was the demonic announcer the teddy in the box is sam's they did survive the hellhound Richofen tried to use SAM so he could control the zombies they swaped places so he could control them like sam did SAM is now in Richofen's body Maxis blew up the earth the end ^^To who ever wrote that, she didn't die, nor Maxis. She was stuck in Aether, like Gersch, and has now been released. Richtofen is in Aether now, so do you want to consider him dead than? Idiots? Not very nice, huh? Anyways, if you listened to the radio messages they both didn't die like the unsigned guy above me said. They were teleported before they supposedly got killed by the hellhound. Sam still controls the zombies though. COD4 FTW! BO WTF? DarkMetroid567 16:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, a Troll who did not leave a sign, While Sam is a playable character she is not dead, so, who is the idiot now Moron? Cam37, The Brother of All Zombies. 00:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) well then for the notorius troll above DarkMetroid567 maxis was killed in a radio message as he was shot when he was talking to samantha, he just put up a program and as said, he is now in the aether but he cannot be fully recovered since he was actually killed by Dr. Schuster while richtofen was in someplace unknown.Defill 21:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Defill ^ you are all saying Rictofens MIND in SAMANTHA'S BODY is controling the zombies....... REALLY there would need to be a MENTAL conection to the zombies so even if they switched bodies sam would still be in control of the zombies There is a physical connection from Sam to the zombes from Samantha. Its in her body. She touched the alien thing and trapped herself in there, binding herself to the zombies. And besides, they did somehow trade minds. Richtofen is now trying to kill the people he has grown fond of and Samantha is killing her creations. Qw3rty! 00:19, May 30, 2012 (UTC) NOT A LITTLE GIRL By the picture of the moon it don't seem the samantha is a little girl she more like a teenager 12 or 14 could we fix these on the page? She does look rather nice and around 12-14. But she acts like she is 6. Tyler D'Ambrosio 02:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) SAMANTHA SWITCHED BODIES NOT POSSESE Michael Pool 03:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) she acts like she is 6 because her mom died Uncle Edward? Yes in one quote she calls richtofen Uncle Edward so is Rictofen related to her? Nah. It's like,...if one of your parents has a best friend whom they always talk to, they pretty much consider them a brother? Yes? That's with my family. It's hard to explain. It's supposed to make you feel like Sam trusted him kinda thing. Y'know? Sorry for the bad explanation. :/ -Haroldrocks :It's just a saying. Like when Pinkie Pie told Fluttershy "Don't worry, your aunt pinkie pie's got it all figured out!" I can't think of another example for non-bronies. :p 04:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Can someone switch the 2 images of samantha? The image below the infobox shows her face, and the image in the infobox barely shows anything but a vague shot of her body, so I think putting the better image in the infobox is better. [[User:Zombie_dropper|'Zombie Dropper']]Talk 05:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Really her full name? Have we got any definite confirmation (radios, etc) that Sam's full name is Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis? If not, it should be removed. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 20:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The words "Samantha Emilia Abigail" are written on the wall of the "dressing room" in Kino Der Toten and I believe Verruckt as well but don't hold me to the latter. There is some speculation whether it is Samantha's full name or three different names due to the lack of her last name (Maxis). While it's certainly not definitive proof, most people including myself assume it is her full name. Just my thoughts. 16:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lukeD00M Samantha dislikes Nikolai? What evidence is there to back this statement up? Just a curious zombie lover, wondering out loud. Danke 16:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lukeD00M She tells the zombies to go "bother him" whenever she's surrounded or something like that. Hiptechboy 16:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm assuming you're reffering to her after she's taken over Edward's body? If so that'd make sense as far as why I hadn't heard it yet as I haven't finished the full achievement on Moon. 16:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC)lukeD00M I would just like to change the second page where it says "He (Maxis) made it his goal to stay close to him (instead of her meaning Samatha)" I'm not sure if it says exactly that and doesn't have to be changed it just bothered me. Other than that the page is excelent. Third female playable chracter? Wouldn't Sam technically be the third female playable character in Call of Duty? Also, the empty portrait in Kino was most likely meant to be her. I'm not sure about the third female character, but as for the portrait in Kino Der Toten, that is definitely not Samantha, and I am sure it was never meant to be it. It could be that Mexican dude who was the Test Subject before Tank Dempsey. [[User:Supertologist|''Supertologist ]](''talk'') 21:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) well in the wikia of rictofen it is said that he preformed some experiments on an unkown dead mexican and dempsey was the replacement for said test subject.Defill 21:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Defill New Image for main pic I edited an old image to make it have no crosshairs and no hud so the picture can be directly "samantha" and more suitable for a better info box picture, since I suck at wikia and stuff. Here's the picture: EpiKc 05:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC)EpiKc Relationship with Sophia I have analyzed some of her quotes, and I have caught a certain quote of her threatening to kill Richtofen, and then Sophia. Should we add something about this to the trivia? LisaMini3 06:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. Sophia was getting slightly flirtatious with Maxis at points, and he seemed to return the favor. She probably had issues with that. Many crazy orphaned children tend to hate their surrogate parent(s). I would like to see this added. ZenJrtheI937 (talk) 15:17, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Samantha is alive It is obvious that Samantha is alive, she is seen in Moon, which is way after Der Riese in the storyline. Also, she somehow switched back bodies with Richtofen, which means they are back in their original bodies as seen in Moon. 22:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) samantha is soo cute, but why the flying fuck did treyarch recyclye the german face and smoothen it for sam? yes, she is german, but COME ON. if we ever see maxis, will he also have THE GERMAN FACE (pretty much a richtofen clone) but with, i dont know, a mustache or something? from afar, she looks very cute, up close (like the image on the article) i cant stop seeing ed's face. KRISHANKO 02:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Tank Is it just me, or does Sam ignore Tank? It's like he's not even there. She only mentions him twice in quotes, both indirectly ( "I WILL DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO HELP YOU!" and "Come on! You guys have helped Edward, help me!") Either she hates him, or she doesn't notice him. - 17:10, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The above thing was me, I just forgot to log in. - BURNBAG 83!! 17:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Samantha hates everyone except Takeo. She hates Dempsey for whatever reason it is, she hates Nikolai because he's a drunkard, and she hates Richtofen for the obvious reasons. Truth Theres a reason why the voice is female, its Sam. Just so you know the songs by Elena Siegman use lyrics that make out that Sam is singing to Richtofen. I mean, Samantha controls the zombies. Guys what really happened or what you guys have missed is that Group 935 sent 2 scientists on the moon to create a zombie controlling device that will eventually hold Richtofen. Richtofen and the 2 other scientists scheme to takeover Group 935 and kill Maxis, however they all teleport to the Moon which is where Maxis gets killed after coming back to life. In his dying moments he tells Samantha to avenge him (thats why in the song at Verruckt it says "Father....why have you forsaken me, my life is gone") but shes scared so she runs into the Triangle thing which is the zombie controlling device. Before the remaining scientists can prevent her from doing something Richtofen teleports with his super soldiers down to Earth and the other scientists and crew members die or turn into zombies. In The Kino Der Toten the song states that the singer wants more 115 and that shes the chosen one. It is likely they want more 115 because Maxis asked for more 115 from Area 51 (where pack a punch at moon is). Well, if your controlling thousands of zombies I think you are the chosen one. It also says, "See with your eyes, my army of lives, where noones alive" and who controls an army of the undead. It also hints towards multiple personality disorder throughout the songs in 115 it says "Save me"in half death metal half normal then immediately after NOOOOO! in Death metal. Samantha has a deep hatred of Richtofen and Nikolai and likes Takeo and Dempsey probably because both of them are remember what Richtofen did to them and that is why you hear Dempsey saying hes going to Kill Richtofen. So Samantha is everywhere and preserved inside the Cryogenic Pyramid. The meanings of the lyrics of the Zombies songs are left ambigous. The MPD was apparently made by aliens or something else utterly bizarre (because Richtofen found it, with him being the first person to ever be on the Moon). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Just an assumption about the lyrics Samantha's Voice Actress Why doesn't it say her voice actress on her profile? Please answer this question. (Please) I don't know why, I'd like to find out who performed Sam's voice, because whoever they are, they did a lovely job. I like Sam as the announcer more than Richtofen. Samantha changes after the pyramid It should be added that Sam changed after getting out of the pyramid. Before entering it she was like a normal little girl, but when she switched souls with Richtofen she obviously became crazier, because of the quotes she says. The only lines of dialogue we know of her pre-pyramid is her crying and bitching. We know nothing of her personality other than the fact that she likes dogs... --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:06, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I just want to know. Why did you let fluffy In the lab where your dad was. Samantha's in Agartha? Samantha's in Agartha? First of all, It's spelled wrong. Someone needs to fix it. Secondly, How do we know where she is? I heard Richtofen say he was in the Aether, not Agartha. Seeing that him and Sam switched places, she should've been in the Aether to. Also, after that, She is now in Richtofen's body. Not in Agartha. ZenJrtheI937 (talk) 22:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Samantha has not disappeared as stated on this page. She is in Richtofen's body. It would be stupid for the next dlc to forget that and instead make her somehow else where. In the side text box, it says she is alive in Agartha. Agartha, and she isn't. Wouldn't she still be stuck on the moon? I would just like to see this rectified. ZenJrtheI937 (talk) 19:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Why don't we just list her as MIA until the next Zombies map explaining things shows up? 07:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Samamtha is a playable person? Is she playable? :) 16:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Random person online wondering That would work. I would just like the "in agartha" part changed. ZenJrtheI937 (talk) 14:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) The 'Agartha' thing is from the endings of Buried - Ludvig says his quest is to get to Agartha to free Samantha. 00:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Little Lost Girl Thinking about it, we don't know for sure what Samantha's true nature is. It could be something like from Red vs. Blue where she fabricates a reality for herself while she's trapped in Agartha based on things she's familiar with. In this case, she reimagines Richtofen as a playmate, Fluffy as a normal dog, and the zombies she controls as toys. She's trapped in her mind while she's in Agartha. Hence, Maxis tries so hard to get her out. Geekius Maximus (talk) 02:31, August 28, 2013 (UTC) According to a radio in Origins, Maxis says he keeps hearing Samantha's voice, talking about being trapped in Agartha while claiming to be his daughter. He was very sure that "no such child exists". I think this is a solid confirmation that Samantha is not related to Ludvig in any way; not by blood at least. Of course, that brings up the question of what she exactly is. RdJokr (talk) 14:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Likewise, Maxis supposedly would have Samantha later in life, therefore not knowing she exists Geekius Maximus (talk) 18:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Little Lost Girl 2 In-game quotes by Richtofen in Origins specify that Samantha is calling from Agartha, where Maxis mentions she is in Buried . Now, we could make a thousand speculations based on this, but as to improve the page, should we mention at least that Samantha is in Agartha during Origins on the page?